umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Other Settings
3rd Age: E10; Low Magic Frodo: Noble1 -> 2 Samwise: Humanoid 1 -> Ranger 1/Knight 1 Merry: Humanoid 1 -> Knight 2 Pippin: Humanoid 1 -> Knight 2 Aragorn: Knight 2/Ranger 2 -> Knight 4/Ranger 2 Boromir: Knight 3 Legolas: Sindar Paragon 3 -> Sindar Paragon 3/Swashbuckler 1 Gimli: Knight 3 -> 4 Gandalf the Gray: Gish 5 Gandalf the White: Outsider 6 Faramir: Ranger 2/Knight 1 Theoden: Knight 3 Eowyn: Knight 2 -> 3 Wheel of Time: restricted magic, Talent Feats; Spheres -> Air/Earth/Fire/Spirit/Water Eye of the World: Morraine: Mage 3/Aes Sedai 2 Lan: Barbarian 3/Knight 3 Rand: Barbarian 1 -> Barbarian 1 - Mage 6 Perrin: Armsman 1 -> Wolfbrother 2 (Tauric) Mat: Armsman 1 -> Swashbuckler 2 Egwene: Expert 1 -> Mage 1 Nynaeve: Mage 1 -> Mage 2 Thom: Rogue 5 Knife of Dreams: Rand: Barbarian 3/Swashbuckler 3- Mage 9 Perrin: Wolfbrother 3 (Tauric)/Knight 3 Mat: Swashbuckler 6 Egwene: Mage 5/Wise One 2 Nynaeve: Mage 9 Elayne: Noble 1 -> Mage 6/Winddancer 1 Aviendha: Swashbuckler 3 -> Swashbuckler 3/Mage 3/Wise One 1 Min: Rogue 1 -> Rogue 3 Loial: Giant 3 -> Giant 3/Barbarian 1/Knight 1 Alivia: Mage 9 Cadsuane: Mage 5/Aes Sedai 3 Faile: Noble 1 -> Rogue 2/Swashbuckler 3 Logain: Noble 1 -> Mage 5 -> Ash'aman 8 (Gish) Brigitte: Swashbuckler 4/Ranger 2 Elfquest: 1 Sphere/CL; Available Spheres: Charm (Egg, Rayek, Savah, Venka, Winnowill), Earth (Door, Ekuar, Egg), Fire (Madcoil's creation), Force (Rayek, Savah), Life (Leetah, Mender, Rain, Winnowill), Magic (Suntop), Planar (Savah, Suntop, Winnowill), Plant (Goodtree, Redlance), Protection (Zhantee), Shapeshifting (Timmain), Water (Winnowill) Glider: immortal, medium, + Dex, Cha; gliding Go-Back: mortal, small, + Dex, Con, Endurance, Observation, Survival; - Int,Wis Sunfolk: immortal, small, +Wis, Cha, SVs vs heat Wolfriders: mortal, small, + Dex, Con, Climb, Jump, Observation, Ride, Survival; bond, scent; - Int Fire and Flight: Cutter: Barbarian 1/Ranger 1 Leetah: Mage 2: Life 2 Skywise: Rogue 2 Redlance: Ranger 1 -> Ranger 1/Mage 1, Magical Talent: Plant 2 Nightfall: Ranger 2 Savah 3: Charm, Force, Planar Treestump: Ranger 3/Knight 1 Rayek: Gish 3; Magical Talent: Charm, Force Winowill: Mage 5: Charm 2, Life 2, Planar Clearbrook: Ranger 3 Scouter: Ranger 1 Dewshine: Ranger 1 Strongbow: Ranger 3 Moonshade: Ranger 2 One-Eye: Ranger 2 Kahvi: Barbarian 1/Knight 1/Ranger 1 Shards: Cutter: Barbarian 3/Ranger 3 Zhantee: Mage 4: Protection 4 Mender: Mage 4: Life 4 Venka: Mage 6: Charm 6 Rayek: Gish 4/Mage 2; Magical Talent: Charm, Force 4 Aroree: Martial Artist 4 Krim, Skot: Barbarian 2/Knight 2 Treestump: Ranger 2/Knight 4 Clearbrook: Ranger 4/Barbarian 2 Strongbow: Ranger 6 Ekuar: Ranger 1/Mage 5: Earth 5 Winnowill: Mage 10: Charm 3, Life 5, Planar, Water Ember: Ranger 3 Skywise: Rogue 6 Moonshade: Ranger 4 Leetah: Mage 6: Life 6 Tyleet: Rogue 3 Dewshine: Ranger 4 Scouter: Ranger 2/Rogue 2 Pike: Barbarian 2/Knight 2 Nightfall: Ranger 5 Redlance: Ranger 1/Mage 5; Magical Talent: Plant 6 Suntop: Mage 3: Magic 2, Planar Case Studies Beowulf: Kni 4/M A 2, Str 23 William Tell: Rgr 4, Dex 22 Roland: Kni 4, Con 22 Odysseus: Rog 6, Str 13 Dex 18 Con 16 Int 23 Wis 16 Cha 18 King Arthur: Kni 4, Cha 22, Leadership Solomon: Nob 3, Wis 21 Achilles: Bbn 7 (Mighty), Damage Reduction (Magic), Resistance (blunt 5, pierce 10, slash 5), mwk +3 breastplate: Total: DR 6/AP, 15/epic & magic, 3/-; Resist blunt 10, pierce 10, slash 10; Con 6 The Animorphs: The Blue Box granted the Animorphs the Shapeshifter and Skindancer feats (or some merging thereof; Will or Concentration to maintain own mental stats?) Rachel: Barbarian Jake: Knight Tobias: trapped in Animal, progresses in Andalite Paragon and Rogue (sneak attack) Cassie: Gish (limited spheres; Shapechanging) Marco: Rogue (skirmish) Ax: progresses in Andalite Paragon Conan: Barbarian 2/Rogue 2/Knight 2 Aragorn: Rgr 4/Kni 2 Legolas: MA 5 Gimli: Kni 5 Gandalf the Gray is a 5th level Outsider. His Skill ability is Intelligence (15) and his Power ability is Wisdom (17). He has 35 mana points. His spheres are Bless, Fire (Specialized), Illusion, Protection and Shock. Gandalf the White is a 6th level Outsider. His Skill ability is Wisdom (18) and his Power ability is Charisma (18). He has 54 mana points. His spheres are Bless, Fire (Specialized), Good, Magic (specialized), Protection and Shock. Boromir: Kni 5 Hobbits: Hum 1 -> Arm 3? Uruk-Hai: Paragon 1-> 3 Porthos: Bbn Athos: Kni d'Artagnan: Swa Aramis: Swa Tazendra: Gish/Bbn Pel: Rog Khaavren: Swa Aerich: Kni Harry Dresden is a 5th level Mage with the Fairy Godmother, Instinctual Caster (Area) and Ritual Magic feats. His Skill ability is Intelligence (15) and his Power ability is Wisdom (17). He has 35 mana points. His spheres are Divination (Specialized), Enchanting, Fire (Specialized: Pyrofuego), Force (Specialized: Soulfire), Protection and Wind. His Ritual Magic feat covers Necromancy (Sue) and Planar (Chauncy). Harry is subject to the fatigue rules, but is using the mana recovery variant. Molly Carpenter: Mage 1: Charm, Illusion Michael Carpenter: Knight 5: Good (specialized) Karrin Murphy: Rog 5: Skirmish (sniper), Soft Style Charity Carpenter: Kni 4, Magical Talent (retrained out) Thomas: White Court Vampire 3/Swa 2 Mouse: Foo Dog: Outsider 3 Mab: Outsider 11: Cold, Hex, etc, etc, etc Morgan: Gish 5 Anastacia lost her age bonuses to mental stats, lowering her will save Practicing mages have timeless body effect (How old? Hasn't been revealed in the series, has it?) Rot3K: Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper Liu Bei: jian Guan Yu: guan dao; Kni Zhang Fei: spear, Bbn (Str/Con) Guan Ping: fullsword: Kni Huang Zhong: bow, dao, M Art Jiang Wei: partisan, M Art: Ice Ma Chao: spear, Kni Pang Tong: staff, Mage? Wei Yan: double voulge: Bbn (Str/Dex) Xing Cai: trident + shield, Swa Yue Ying: war scythe, M Art, Throwing Your Sword Always Works Zhao Yun: spear, Kni Zhuge Liang: fan, Mage Cao Cao: broadsword Xiahou Dun: great scimitar, Kni Cao Pi: 2 longswords/2-bladed sword, M Art Cao Ren: shield w/ two-bladed property, Kni Dian Wei: battleaxe, Bbn (Str/Con) Pang De: dual dagger-axes, Kni Sima Yi: fan, Mage Xiahou Yuan: battle rod, bow, M Art Xu Huang: waraxe, Bbn (Str/Con) Xu Zhu: huge mace, Bbn (Str/Con) Zhang He: tiger claws, Swa Zhang Liao: guandao, Kni Zhen Ji: flute, Mage Sun Shang Xiang: fire & wind wheel, Swa, Throwing Your Sword Always Works Da Qiao: dual bladed fans, M Art Gan Ning: cutlass, Swa Huang Gai: greatclub, bombs, Kni Ling Tong: 3 section staff: M Art Lue Meng: pike/ji Lu Xun: dual short dao, M Art Sun Ce: halberd, Kni Sun Jian: jian, Kni Sun Quan: jian, Kni Taishi Ci: dual rods/trident: Kni Xiao Qiao: dual bladed fans, M Art Zhou Tai: taichi, Swa Zhou Yu: dao/staffL M. Art Diao Chan: dual maces, Swa Dong Zhuo: dao, Kni Lue Bu: halberd: Kni Meng Huo: gauntlets, Bbn (Str/Con) Yuan Shao: jian, Kni Zhang Jiao: staff, Mage, fire Zhu Rong: 3 pronged boomerang, M Art, fire Zuo Ci: cards, Mage? Shock Harok the Betrayer was a 7th level Mage with the Ritual Magic feat. His Skill ability was Intelligence (18) and his Power ability was Wisdom (16). He had 63 mana points. His spheres were Creation, Enchanting, Life (Specialized), Magic, Necromancy (Specialized), Planar and Protection. Elowin the Traitor was a 10th level Mage. Her Skill ability was Intelligence (20) and her Power ability was Charisma (20). She had 115 mana points. Her spheres were Bless (Specialized), Celerity, Enchanting, Fire (Specialized), Force (Specialized), Planar (Specialized) and Plant (specialized). Her signature spells were Elowin's Pyroclastic Flow, a Force/Fire spell, and Elowin's Nature Elemental, a Planar/Plant spell. Elfquest: Cutter: Fire And Flight: Bbn 1; Shards: Bbn 2/Kni 4 Skywise Redlance: Fire and Flight: Mage 1 (not that he puts points into Spellcraft until they level up in Sorrow's End); Plant (specialized) Nightfall Leetah: The Original Quest: Mage 1; Life (specialized) Rayek: The Original Quest: Mage 2; Shards: Mage 6; Force (specialized), Planar (specialized) Strongbow: Fire and Flight: Rgr 2; Shards: Rgr 6; Iron Will, max Concentration, high Wisdom; Zen Archery Moonshade Clearbrook Treestump Scouter Aroree Winnowill: The Original Quest: Mage 6; Shards: Mage 9; Charm (specialized), Life (specialized; includes fleshshaping), Water Kahvi Venka: Charm (specialized); high Charisma and MPM Ekuar: Mage 3; Earth (specialized) Two-Edge Timmain: Shapeshifting (specialized) Zhantee: Shards: Mage 2; Protection (specialized) The Last Avatar: Rename Spellcraft to Bending; combine mana and techniques? Aang: Martial Artist; Avatar, airbender; staff Katara: Martial Artist; waterbender, healer, bloodbender Zuko: Martial Artist; firebender, Two Weapon Fighting; double broadswords Sokka: Swashbuckler; machete, club, boomerang Suki: Rogue; Two Weapon Fighting; war fans Azula: Martial Artist/Rogue; firebender, lightningbender, Savant (Bending & Deception) Iroh: Martial Artist; firebender, lightningbender Toph: Martial Artist; earthbender Jet: Ranger; Two Weapon Fighting; tiger hook swords Mai: Swashbuckler; Arrow Storm, Point Blank Shot, Quickdraw, Sniper Ty Lee: Swashbuckler; Dragon Touch, Spring Attack